Now or Never
by Bloodthorn
Summary: It's modern day,with a twist.They have fancy balls and parties,very much like the Tudors.Alice,Renesme,Bella and Rosalie are all sisters,and Esme is their mum.She betrothes them all to a very kind gentleman's sons.How will they cope?Half Human
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like it!!Please review

* * *

Alice's POV

"I AM NOT MARRYING HIM, MUM. YOU KNOW THAT I WAS MARRYING SETH, HOW COULD YOU? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

"Listen, Alice, I can't have you running around like a lunatic. How many hearts have you broken? I'm not going to let you break another person's heart after Seth. You will marry to protect yourself and others around you-"

"I DON'T CARE!! WHY CAN'T BELLA MARRY HIM, OR ROSALIE, OR EVEN RENESME. I WOULD HAVE DONE PERFECTLY FINE WITH SETH! JUST, I DON'T KNOW, CANCEL THE WEDDING! PLEASE!! ! ! "

"Alice, the others are getting married to. Carlisle's sons are well mannered gentleman, who will care for you and your sisters, and they will help you in the years to come. Now, stop moaning and help me wash the dishes. Rosalie has gone shopping with the others, so you can help me with the rest of the housework. "

"MUM!!! "

"Oh, please be quiet and help me. This flat really needs a good clean. "

And, without another word, I ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me. If the others were out shopping, then my mum could say nothing to stop me. She could not deny me my last few weeks of freedom if I was going to go quietly without arguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

"What do you mean? Esme's daughters? The pixie, the Barbie, the daydreamer and the. . . the. . . thing! "

I sighed. I had excepted the betrothals without hesitation. But my brothers still wanted to clarify that they were getting married in a week. It had to be in a week, because otherwise the pixie would go and marry someone else, just to escape the wedding. We didn't know which of the daughters we were marrying, but we would find out on Saturday evening, and we would be married the next day. It was to be a ball, but knowing the pixie she would turn up in a mini skirt and a T-Shirt. That was my one hope-that I didn't get married to the pixie. She'd probably runaway after a week, maybe two weeks if I was lucky. And then Carlisle would tell me off, and blame me.

"Are you perfectly sure, no jokes" My brother, Jacob, asked. I had expected him to understand after me, but his brain was still stuck at the stage of him and another girl that he'd never met getting married. Eventually, though, I got fed up.

"Listen, Dad, I need to go and get my outfit and the ring. See you later. "

And with that, I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. He might be able to betroth me, but that didn't mean that he had complete control over my life


	3. Chapter 3

The dresses that they are wearing,and maybe their friends dresses,will be posted on my profile.I cannot describe have a look.

Sorry that i haven't updated in ages,but these are my last few weeks of being at my school,then i move to a different 's going to be so ,you probably don't want to listen to me complaining about my family life...oops

* * *

Alice's POV

"Alice!! "

"Look, can I just finish having this we can start getting ready. "

It was Saturday morning, and I was dreading it with every cell of my body. I didn't want to be married, I was only 19! But of course, my mother was _always_right, so I didn't stand a chance. I had loved shopping for the dresses, and we had all chosen them. I was sure that the boys would propose to the wrong girls anyway, so we should be fine. As long as Esme didn't tell Carlisle what we looked like, we would be able to blend into the crowd. I was not going to marry any of the boys. I would just say no. Who cares about the consequences, I'd handle them when the time came.

* * *

Renesme POV

"Alice!!"

"Look,can i just finish having this we can start getting ready."

I stared at the main bathrooms was a colossal beauty salon and bath,all made by our family.I desperately wanted to get inside,due to the fact that we were going to the hall in 5 hours,and i needed 4 1/2 hours to get ,it took me 4 1/2 hours to get me and my sisters ready. That room was the only room with our beauty tools was also the only room with a bath was the biggest room in the bath had mostly been a display,just incase any visitors wanted a bath,since we all had ever since Alice had found out about the whole marriage thing,she had insisted on having bath' was really weird,and i didn't understand what was wrong with having a Alice was Alice,and she always valued herself as being someone to stand out from the just have to trust ,the door opened in front of me,to reveal Alice in a plain top with jeans.A basic makeover smiled brightly.

"Come on,don't stand wasting precious moments of makeover time."

I returned the smile;before shouting at the top of my lungs"BELLA,ROSALIE,GET HERE 'RE ABOUT TO START!!!!"

I heard them running to the too were in a makeover outfit.I made my way over to one of the chairs and smiled.I was always the first person to get beautified,because i was the youngest.I sat down in the chair,and the others bent over me,begining their area.I closed my eyes,letting myself fall into a was about the only thing i could do,as i waited for them to finish.

* * *

5 1/2 hours later

Alice's POV

I stepped out of the limousine after my sisters.I was taking my time,trying to delay everything as long as it wouldn't ,I walked up the steps and into the grand was going to be the worst night of my life.

* * *

Hi!

Thanks for reading this ,sorry about me not describing the dresses.I'm rubbish at describing them,but there are links on my have a look.(I know that's the second time,but people sometimes skip the bottom part,and they only read the top message).


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

Thousands of people milled around the hall. Some were chatting, others were dancing. I knew the boys hadn't arrived yet, because they would be arriving after the party had started (for a better effect). I scanned the crowds, trying to find my friends. We had agreed to hang around together. I was very popular at Forks High School, so I had invited all of my friends. It would be a lot easier to hide amongst the crowd. I spotted them, and I ran as fast as I could whilst towing my sisters along with me. Angela and Ben spotted us first, and they beckoned us over to where they were standing.

* * *

Angela's POV

Ben noticed that I was distracted, there in body but not in mind, so he made no effort to talk to me. And he was right. I was distracted. Alice, my best friend, had somehow managed to spin me into her master plan. I was to point the boys in the wrong direction, offer to give me messages, basically making me look helpful. Alice's other sisters didn't know about Alice's plan, and I wasn't going to tell them. But I thought that they were doing the right thing, giving in to their fate. But I couldn't do anything to get out of the plan. Alice was relying on me to stop her from becoming a Mrs Cullen. I couldn't break our friendship now. She was a great friend; I didn't want to lose her. This meant helping her. I was doomed.

The Swan family swept through the doorway. I saw Alice searching the crowds frantically for us. For me. Her eyes lit up as she spotted us, and she ran elegantly across the hall, towing her sisters along. I sighed, before beckoning them over.

* * *

Edwards POV

Me and my brothers sat in my Volvo, waiting for my father to arrive. Then, and only then, were we allowed to go inside. Then we would have to find the girls. That wouldn't be that difficult, thanks to Carlisle and Esme. Esme had taken photos of their dresses, and we knew vaguely what the girls in question looked like. So all we had to do was hope that Alice hadn't found an escape route or a loop hole. I took a deep, steadying breath as my father's car pulled up. I stuck my hand in my pocket, making sure that I had the ring. I saw my brother's faces go a shade paler, if it was possible to get any paler. They were already deathly white. I shuddered. It was time. . .


	5. Authors Note

I am writing short chapters, but hopefully in bigger batches. One batch might make up the size of a full chapter. I might write longer chapters later, but during the summer holidays whilst I'm so busy it'll be harder to write. And once school starts I may not write as often, because I'm starting a new school. But don't worry! That doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story!


	6. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

I watched, entranced, as the boys entered the hall. I saw them all exchanging glances as almost all the girls whistled and cheered. My sisters half cheered, but it was only so our friends didn't notice anything. I just sat and stared. Everyone at the party knew that the party was to celebrate something to do with the Cullen boys, but they didn't know all of the details. Only me, Bella, Renesme, Rosalie, Angela and Ben knew the exact reason. And Ben only knew because he was Angela's boyfriend. I watched as everyone got up to dance, and the chatter broke out again. Renesme gave me a nudge, which helped to bring me out of my trance. I jumped up, and I ran off to find myself a dancing partner. I twirled around on my own, waiting to see someone that I liked. After all; I couldn't chose anyone. I began to move backwards, only to walk into someone's arms. I froze, holding my breath. I turned around, only to have my worst nightmare clarified. I had walked straight into Jacob Cullen.

* * *

Jacob's POV

We, as in me and my brothers, walked through the wide, open doors. We were greeted by cheers and whistles. I glanced at Edward, only to confirm that I wasn't the only one who was trying to contain my embarrassment. I scanned the crowd, trying to find the Swan girls. They were nowhere to be seen, so I made my way to the dance floor. Alice was probably trying to hide amongst all the swaying bodies. I took another step forward, trying to ignore the wallflowers. They looked so alone, so disappointed. And some of them were quite pretty . . . but no. Focus. I had to find the Swans. I glanced in front of me, only to be greeted by the very person I had been looking for. Alice Swan. She in her own little world, but she seemed just as focused as I was. Probably trying to find a dancing partner. I opened my arms, and she walked straight into them. She froze, and turned around slowly. I knew from the look in her eyes that her plan had just collapsed. I grinned, and led her upstairs, to a large, comfortable room. Me and my brothers had agreed that we should all get to know one another before making any decisions, so we had this private room upstairs.

* * *

Angela's POV

I stared as Alice walked straight into Jacob's arms. I couldn't do anything but watch as he led her up some steps, probably taking her to a private room upstairs. I watched as the other Cullen boys steered the Swans upstairs. They wouldn't be able to escape know, and I had failed to help Alice. She was going to kill me next time I saw her.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Edward, Emmett and Jasper had found me and my sisters by the food table. Each of them grasped our hands, and began to pull us up some steps. Emmett was pulling Nessie, and no matter what she did he would just keep pulling. Either he was to strong or she was too weak. Or both. Edward was pulling me, and Jasper was pulling Bella. Bella had already given in, but I wouldn't. I let Edward believe that I was coming 'quietly'; so he relaxed his grip. Then I trod on his foot as hard as I could. My heels were abnormally sharp, and he immediately let go of my hand. But before I could run, he had grabbed my hand again. I decided to give in. We made our way up the steps, going right to the top. There, I knew, was a large flat. We were probably going to be proposed to in private, before out in the open. Emmett opened the door, and we saw Alice sitting in the corner. The boys let go of our hands, and we raced over to her. She was glaring over our shoulders at Jacob. No prizes for guessing why. Once we had seated ourselves on the sofa, we all turned our gazes to the Cullen's, who were standing by the closed door, looking very uncomfortable. "Right then." I said in a sweet, sickly voice. "Where to begin? "


End file.
